KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: the Motion Picture
by Darkmag
Summary: This is the script of a action packed movie about chocobos and some funny commercials that i have made. And it has Snitch experiment 627
1. Kung Fuu Chocobos: the Motion Picture

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any rights to the following movie so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627.  
  
KUNG FUU CHOKOBOS: the Motion Picture  
  
Evil Choco: Waaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!!!  
  
Good Choco: Waaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!!!!  
  
*Begin fighting*  
  
To be continued..  
  
Translations:  
  
Evil Choco: Die! My arch rival!  
  
Good Choco: I shall not let your plan succeed. You wont ruin the worlds supply of holy swiss cheese!!!  
  
*Begin fighting*  
  
To be continued..  
  
Commercial  
  
if its sunny and its raining clap your hands,  
  
if its sunny and its raining clap your hands,  
  
if its sunny and its raining then you know because you can know. (plus your hovercraft is stuck in the mud and your stuck in the rain)(a hovercraft cant get stuck in the mud, i mean it hovers!) so this message is stupid. Useless Infomercial  
  
this useless infomercial was brought to you by it is now not raining and stupid ideas. buy your own stupid ideas for only 20,000 payments of $599999999999999222222222300000000055555555555.99 we repeat for only 20,000 payments of $999999999999999222222222300000000055555555559.99 plus it is guarenteed not to last a lifetime and there is no warrenty on these products. but at your own risk. we have a nontoll free hotline where you can call to purchase these the phone number is 1-888-9234-9432- 9564-0000-7565-239-I-WANT-TO-LOOSE-ALL-MY-CASH once again the number is 1- 888-9234-9432-9564-0000-7565-239-I-WANT-TO-LOOSE-ALL-MY-CASH we also have a website called www.http.net.com.gov.comunisimrules (note this is all fake. DO NOT try to go to this website or calll this number, feel free to give me the 20,000 payments tho) when you order it will emediatly stop raining. quantites are limited so call now. (we are running out of stupid ideas!!) thank you and have a nice day.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Chocobo: wark!!!!  
  
Dark Mag: reviews please. 


	2. Minion Summon

Disclaimer:  
  
Once again, I don't own any rights to the following movie so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627.  
  
continued: KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS the motion picture   
  
Evil Choco: Warrrrrrrrrrrrrrk! wark wark wark!  
  
Good Choco: Waaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!   
  
*Continue fighting*  
  
*Evil Chocobo summons minions*  
  
Minion Chocos: Wark!  
  
*Attack good chocobo* To be continued.........  
  
Translations:  
  
Evil Choco: I'm not after the holy swiss cheese! I'm after the normal cheddar cheese!  
  
Good Choco: I knew the American Chocobo Society was incorrect!  
  
*Continue fighting*  
  
*Evil Chocobo summons minions*  
  
Minion Chocobos: We are after all cheese! You will die to our might!  
  
*Attack good chocobo*  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Infomertial  
  
*evil/sinister music plays*  
  
hi everybody! today we have a special deal for you! you can buy invisible smoke bombs! they are guarenteed to create an invisible shield so you can escape unharmed! just thro the bomb on the ground and the smoke comes out making it impossible for your opponent to capture you. here are some reviews from our entirely, completely, and totally satisified customers.  
  
~Joe Skier, age 6, Alaska Michigan i bought one of these bombs yesterday and when i used it to get away from a bully. i threw it down but nothing happened. then i started coughing and he punched my lights out!! i had to get 30 million stitches on my nose and an inhaler that costed -1cent!   
  
see how satisfied he was! ~Seth Ihatemylife, age 610, Mushroom Kingdom i got one of these and used it to catch an antelope. it attacked me when i threw the bomb at it! then i exploded in hives! i love cheese! i had to get robotic limbs! its so cool! i can lift termites! muwahahahahaha. you bad marketers! u #%$%(censored)s!!!!! i love cheese!  
  
~Sirequag Chupika, age unknown, Johto Region quag, pika, quag, pika, pika, pi!!!! this product is not entirely, completely, and totally satisifing! quag, quag, quaggi! pika pi! pi pika pika chupika!!!  
  
see how satified he is!!!   
  
now to get your ISB call this number at the cost of only $5.00 a milisecond. the number is 1-800-008-1-1-800-008-1 once again that number is 1-800-080-1-1-800-088-1. the cost of the bomb is only 600 million payments of 1/2 a cent. but for a limite time offfer you only pay 300 million payments of 1 cent. call now to recieve this product. once again the number is 1-800-000-1-1-800-080-1. buy know...  
  
*evil/sinsiter music plays again*  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Evil Chocobo: Aaaaaaaaah! The holy swiss cheese is gone!  
  
Good Chocobo: Buuuuuuuuuuuurp!!  
  
*good chocobo throws invisible smoke bomb on the ground and runs away*  
  
Dark Mag: Great!! -_- Anyways, review please! 


	3. Death of?

Disclaimer:  
  
Once again, I don't own any rights to the following movie so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
continued: KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS the motion picture Minion Chocos: Wark!   
  
*All attack Good Chocobo with various weapons*  
  
Good Choco: Wark!   
  
*Pulls out katana*  
  
*Starts killing the Minion Chocobos that get near him*  
  
Dying Minion Chocobos: Wwwwaaahahaaaarrrrrrrrrrrkkk!!  
  
Evil Choco: *angrily* Wark! To be continued.........  
  
Translation:  
  
Minion Chocos: We will beat you easily and the master will reward us with chicken!  
  
*All attack Good Chocobo with various weapons*  
  
Good Choco: I am strong enough to beat all of you!  
  
*Pulls out katana*  
  
*Starts killing the Minion Chocobos that get near him*  
  
Dying Minion Chocobos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! I don't get chicken!  
  
Evil Choco: *angrily* How can you beat my Minions!!! Grrrrrrrrr..  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Infomertial  
  
dum da da dum..... dum da da dum da da dum! welcom to the shopping channel. today we will feature the bladless katana 1.0 or bk 1.0 for short. it is totally quarenteed to have no sharp points or jagged edges so children will be safe from cuts. it weighs only the light amount of 30 tons. you can also use it as a spatula. it is guarenteed to last for thirty seconds after coming out of the box.   
  
the bk 1.0 costs only 5 easy payments of $1.00. plus $95.00 shipping and handling. just think how much money it will save on your electrical bill!!! but buy now for only 10 payments of $0.50 and $95.00 s&h. this is no joke buy now before it buys you!!!  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: I used my cyframe to get the holy swiss cheese back. So the story can go on! ^_^  
  
Snitch: I hope I get to steal some right shoes!  
  
Stitch: I hope I get to steal some left shoes!  
  
Dark Mag: Reviews please! 


	4. The Wicked Witch of the East and Kairi

Disclaimer:  
  
Once again, I don't own any rights to the following movie so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
continued: KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: the Motion Picture  
  
Good Choco: Waaaarrrrrrrk! Wark, wark, wark!  
  
Evil Choco: Wark! WARK!!! Wark, wark, wark!  
  
*Fight once more*  
  
*Stop fighting because of the sounds of swords*  
  
Good Choco: Wark?  
  
Evil Choco: Wark?  
  
*Cloud and Stephiroth appear fighting eachother*  
  
Cloud: You'll never win!!!  
  
Stephiroth: I sall kill you!! Muwahahahah!  
  
*Wicked witch of the east appears*  
  
Witch: Go my chicken minions!  
  
Others: Kill the chicken minions! (warked by chocobos)  
  
*start killing chickens*  
  
Dying Chickens: Bock Bock Bagaw!  
  
*Kairi appears next to witch*  
  
*House falls on both of them. Each one dies as their feet curl up out from under the house*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Translation:  
  
~note: I am only translating the beginning~  
  
Good Choco: Ha!! Now fight me like a man, or are you Chicken!!!  
  
Evil Choco: What!?! How dare you insult me! You shall die!  
  
*Fight once more*  
  
*Stop fighting because of the sounds of swords*  
  
Good Choco: What was that?  
  
Evil Choco: I don't know you idiot!  
  
......  
  
Dying Chickens: And we would have gotten the holy swiss cheese!  
  
......  
  
To be continued....  
  
Infomercial  
  
welcome to the shop net.  
  
today we will show the monsterous book about monsters. this book can tell you all about creatures. it weighs only seven ounces and can fly. it has jagged teeth on the ends of the pages *speaks really quickly* which it uses to bite through anything it can touch. *speaks normally* we have only 500,000,000 copies of this rare book. buy it at your own risk. each copy of this book comes with a paper cage.   
  
the cost is only $45 or 90 sickles. call 1-800-I-WANT-TO-LOOSE-MY-LIMBS-AT- MY-OWN-COST. once again that number is 1-800-I-WANT-TO-LOOSE-MY-LIMBS-AT- MY-OWN-COST. this is a one in a lifetime chance. *speaks really quickly* we are not responsible for injuries cause by this book. *speaks normally* buy now before they ruin our stocks of other goods!!!! Help us!!!  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: A special thanks goes to clouds darkyasha and Juzu for their reviews. ^_~  
  
Snitch: Are there any plagiarists our there?  
  
Stitch: Yeah!  
  
Dark Mag: Don't listen to them. Don't copy my works! If you do a large beating with my cyframe is in order! -_-  
  
Hikaru: Hi Dark Mag! Lets go!  
  
Dark Mag: As always reviews are welcome. I gotta go on a date see ya!! ^_~ 


	5. The Victor is?

Disclaimer:  
  
It turns out that I do have rights to this movie! But don't own the rights to the characters so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
continued: KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: the Motion Picture (Hawaaaaaaa!!!)  
  
Good Choco: Wark? Wark wark wark. Wark.  
  
Evil Choco: Wark? Wark!!! Wark wark wark!  
  
*Fight again*  
  
*Each pull out a sword*  
  
Good Choco: WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!!  
  
Evil Choco: WAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!!!  
  
*Fight once more*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark!  
  
*Hits Good hcocobo with sleep grenade*  
  
*Good Chocobo falls asleep and Evil Chocobo leaves*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Translation:  
  
Good Choco: That was weird. Lets fight again! The holy swiss cheese will be safe!!!  
  
Evil Choco: What? ARG!!! The holy swiss cheese is mine!!!!  
  
*Fight again*  
  
*Each pull out a sword*  
  
Good Choco: DIE EVIL DOOER!!!  
  
Evil Choco: DIE GOOD DOOER!!!  
  
*Fight once more*  
  
Evil Choco: Ha!!  
  
*Hits good chocobo with sleep grenade*  
  
*Good Chocobo falls asleep and Evil Chocobo leaves*  
  
To be continued...  
  
We interrupt the end of this program to give you this special new bulletin!  
  
It just started raining cats and dogs in New York City. We mean its raining really hard! If you want a pet come here. We have calicos, tabbys, and lots of other breeds. We have golden retrievers, black labs, poodles, as well as cocker spaniels.  
  
This concludes our special interrupt of the end of this program. Oh and there are skiers stuck in the Himalayas.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Hey fans I hope you like the new end. I had to come up with things other than commercials to end the show with.  
  
Snitch: Vrooom!!  
  
Stitch: Get a Neopet!!!  
  
Dark Mag: Reviews please. 


	6. The end or is it?

Disclaimer:  
  
It turns out that I do have rights to this movie! But don't own the rights to the characters so don't kill me. Although I do have a chocobo farm. Any plagiarism of this document shall result in the stealing or your left shoe and.. your RIGHT shoe by Snitch experiment 627  
  
continued: KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: the Motion Picture  
  
*Good Chocobo wakes up*  
  
Good Choco: Wark? Wark wark wark wark wark? Wark!!  
  
*Flies away*  
  
***  
  
*At high security vault where holy swiss cheese is kept so the public can see it*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark! Wark wark wark. Wark wark!  
  
*Good Chocobo walks up behind him*  
  
Good Choco: Wark wark wark! WARK!  
  
Evil Choco: Wark, wark wark wark?  
  
*Evil Chocobo takes holy swiss cheese*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark?!? Wark wark wark!!!  
  
Good Choco: Wark!!! *laughts* Wark. Wark wark wark. Wark wark. Wark!!  
  
*Good Chocobo pulls out katana*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark!!  
  
*Start fighting*  
  
Good Choco: Wark! Wark wark wark.  
  
*Evil Chocobo looses katana*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark!  
  
*Good Chocobo captures Evil Chocobo*  
  
***  
  
*Five weeks later*  
  
Evil Choco: Wark!!!  
  
*Escapes cell*  
  
Guard Chocos: Wark!  
  
Translation:  
  
*Good Chocobo wakes up*  
  
Good Choco: Wha? Where am I? Oh no! Evil Chocobo escaped! I have to get him!!  
  
*Flies away*  
  
***  
  
*At high security vault where holy swiss cheese is kept so the public can see it*  
  
Evil Choco: Ha ha! The holy swiss cheese is mine!!!  
  
*Good Chocobo walks up behind him*  
  
Good Choco: What do you think your doing? I SHALL stop your evil!!!  
  
Evil Choco: D(censored)!!! I thought I disposed of you!!!  
  
*Evil Chocobo takes holy swiss cheese*  
  
Evil Choco: What!?! I thought I would become invincible!! Whats happening?  
  
Good Choco: Ha ha ha!!! *laughts* I thought you knew. This is the holey swiss cheese! Your such a fool! No one knows where the real holy swiss chees is!  
  
*Good Chocobo pulls out katana*  
  
Evil Choco: Even without the holy swiss, I will still kill you!!  
  
*Start fighting*  
  
Good Choco: Yeah right. You're a washed up old chicken!!  
  
*Evil Chocobo looses katana*  
  
Evil Choco: D(censored)!!!  
  
*Good Chocobo captures Evil Chocobo*  
  
***  
  
*Five weeks later*  
  
Evil Choco: Ha!! I am FREE!!!!  
  
*Escapes cell*  
  
Guard Chocos: Uh oh!!  
  
To be continued....  
  
Infomercial  
  
welcome to www.shopesmart.wand  
  
we have a special deal for you. do you remember the bladeless katana 1.0 well we have the new version! bladeless katana 5.0&1/2! its so good we skipped 2, 3, and 4.0! buy now before it buys you!!!   
  
it weighs 15 tons, has a sharp tip so you can cut human flesh, we mean burgers. it can also flip 5 burgers at once due to its wide design. it is guarenteed to last for 1 week after leaving the box! plus it saves 5% less than energy than the first one. buy now before it buys you!!!   
  
it costs only 10 easy payments of $0.50 and $95.00 s&h. but for a limited time offer we will sell the bk 5.0&1/2 for 5 payments of $1.00 plus $95.00 s&h. this is not a joke! if you buy 5 of these products well increase the cost of the items by 100%! buy now before it buys you!!! we also have a toll free number so you can puchase this product. the number is 8-100-CHEESE-IS-PIKACHU-74-TIMES-OVER. once again the number is 8-100-CHEESE-IS-PIKACHU-74-TIMES-OVER. buy now before it buys you!!!  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Dark Mag: Thanks for your reviews, Rueh and Alx 91()  
  
*Snitch plays with some ones left shoe*  
  
Dark Mag: HEY!!! That's my shoe!!  
  
Snitch: Uh oh...  
  
Good Chocobo: You may think that this is the end....Well it isn't!! Stay tuned for KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Return of Darkness  
  
Dark Mag: Yeah what he said.  
  
(note for Alx 91() I didn't really go out, she k.o.ed me before we left, angry at me again for some reason...) 


	7. Whats next for KFC

Darkmag: Hello again everyone its been a while. Basically I'm designing a new KUND FUU CHOCOBOS: The Motion Picture as a sequel to the first. It'll probably be titled KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: The Second Motion Picture with the Really Long Title that no one remembers. Well maybe not something that extreme but it'll be cool. So hang in there and watch out for my story!

Goldenmag: Oh and he'll finish up KUNG FUU CHOCOBOS: Kids

Darkmag: Oh yeah… that too.


End file.
